Poke-Cation!
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: The cast of the story "Battles of the Generations" takes a vacation to Hawaii! Will Abby enjoy it? What kind of mischeif is JealousyGirl101 cooking up? Read on to find out! It's best to read "Battles of the Generations" along with this story so one knows what each character looks like. PaulXoc-NXoc-ocXoc-SariXBumblebee
1. Surprise! Surprise!

_**(Enter Disgaea 3 Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Surprise! Surprise!~**

Abby: I swear I want to kill JG sometimes…

The stubborn red head, Abby, mumbled while rubbing her head and walking through the white colored hallway. Abby is the star of the story "Battles of the Generations", a Transformers Animated and Pokemon crossover. Once again, everyone has to deal with the said author of the story, JealousyGirl101, or JG as most people call her. Of course being her first OC, Abby hung around the girl most of the time, all those times, they argue. Today was no different, today JG was sleeping during a shot again and woke up at the end, even though the shot was perfect, Abby told JG numerous times to stop with the sleepy time tea, since it makes her sleep longer than usual, but she never listens.

Abby walk through the halls until she came to a door with a sky blue star and "Abby Parker" written in white letters on it. She opened the door revealing a room with black carpets, a dark blue sofa and bed, a white metal mirror with pictures of her, JG, N, Paul, Miki, Spade, Sari, West, and other bots and cons around it, and Rascal, her Pikachu, sleeping peacefully on the sofa. A large 72 inch flat screen was on the wall opposite to her bed and a wii, playstation two and three, and an x-box lay under it with a book shelf containing her games.

She staggered over to her bed and flopped down. She sighed as she felt Rascal jump onto her back and then onto her head.

Abby: Hey buddy…

Rascal: Pika?

Abby: I'm good, just tired…

No lies there, Abby was, in everyone's opinion, a work-o-holic. The only time she sleeps is in between shots. After about an hour of eye resting, someone knocked at the door. She groaned and stood up, Rascal hopping off her back. She opened the door to reveal Paul, standing at the door. As always, her shoulders slumped and she spoke irritated.

Abby: What is it?

Paul: JG wants everyone to come to the main studio.

Abby: Great…

Rascal climbed onto her shoulder and the two made their way to the main studio where humans, bots and cons in alt mode resided. Most of the humans sat on the hoods or wings of the alt modes, but Abby noticed two alt modes she knows, but are not in said story; a red and white jet and a grey, green, purple, and red tank. Paul went off elsewhere and Abby made her way to the two vehicles.

Abby: Aren't you two from the Transformers Armada series?

Red Jet: Yes, you must be that Abby girl JG keeps talking about.

Grey: Ah yes, she did talk about you a lot.

Abby sighed and rubbed her temple and placed her other hand on her hip. Of course JG would talk about her.

Red Jet: You look less than pleased.

Abby: JG can be…interesting some times…By the way, never got your names.

Grey Tank: I am Megatron from Transformers Armada.

Red Jet: And I am Starscream from Transformers Armada.

Abby nodded and then someone tackle hugged her from behind.

? : Abby-Chan!

*I know that voice…* Abby turned to see none other than JG herself. JG was about 5 feet 4 inches in height, so the girl was shorter than Abby despite being older than her. JG had dark red hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. Today, she wore a black T-shirt with the Bayformers Optimus Prime under a dark blue jacket. She also wore black baggy pants with two loose white belts on her waist and pockets on the hips, back, knees, thighs, and shins. On her feet was a pair of white skater shoes and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. On her back was a black back pack with several key chains with characters from anime, but she didn't bother naming them all.

Abby: Hey JG.

JG: Listen, I just wanna say I'm sorry, but I was battling the elite four in "Pokemon Platinum" and before I knew it, I need that tea to get to sleep.

Abby: Calm down, I forgot about that okay? I just wanna know what's going on here and why Armada TF's are here.

All JG did was smile a smile that always made Abby shudder. Then she happily skipped to the stage of the studio and grab the director's megaphone, press the button, and began speaking.

JG: Settle down everyone!

Everyone quieted down and looked at JG.

JG: Okay, I appreciate all the hard work everyone's been doing during "Battles of the Generations", and I want to introduce someone who came up with a great idea, everyone, say hello to ShadowLDrago!

Everyone looked to the door and saw a very tall boy with tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, and a small afro of blonde hair. He was dress in black; hoodie, jeans, and shoes. He had 2 katanas strapped to his back and mechanical gloves. A small flamethrower was on his wrist.

The boy walked past everyone and stood next to JG. Then, as some sort of joke, someone coughed "JG's a shortie". A vein or two popped on the side of her head as she clutched the megaphone tighter and everyone chuckled or snickered, including ShadowLDrago. JG then cleared her throat and started to talk once more.

JG: Okay, on to business. (Clutches fist) Pack your bags everyone! One week from today, we head out to HAWAII FOR VACATION!

Everyone in the room cheered, but one individual had a look of sheer shock on her face. Abby hung her head as she headed out the door, a look of rage and annoyance on her face and Rascal walking next to her, making sure not to be too close to the irritated red head. _***A vacation? What is that girl thinking?***_She walked into her room and slammed the door, then she just lied down on her bed and sighed. Then she heard the door open and she sat up to see JG standing there.

JG: You okay? I thought you'd be excited.

Abby: Does it look like I need a vacation?

JG sighed as she walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

JG: Come on, Abby. It'll be fun. Plus, I thought it would be cool if we could collect new Pokemon while we're there.

Abby: Rascal and the others are fine.

Rascal sighed and jumped into JG's lap, as if agreeing with the young author. JG scratched his ears and smiled.

JG: Come on…please? You've been with me for years; would it hurt so much if you took a break?

Abby thought for a moment and sighed as she headed for her closet and pulled out a black suitcase. JG smiled and placed Rascal back down on the bed and headed out to pack her own bag. _***…The things I do for that girl…***_

A week later...

Everyone stood outside the studio in Colorado, waiting for a few others. Abby leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Abby recently dropped Rascal off with Lori from Transformers Cybertron who didn't mind watching him. Then the door opened and JG and ShadowLDrago walked out, JG with one large red bag and ShadowLDrago with a large dark blue bag. JG walked ahead of everyone and pulled out the megaphone attached to her belt.

JG: Okay guys, here's what's gonna happen, during the week I informed all land based Autobots and Decepticons to drive to a port in California. They all should be there by now and all air based Autobots and Decepticons will fly us to that port. Once there, we're gonna take two cruise liners. One for bots, one for cons, which ship the humans want to go on will be their choice. From there, we sail to Hawaii and I'll explain the rest when we get to Hawaii.

ShadowLDrago: So let's get in gear!

Everyone responded in agreement as the humans began to ponder which con/bot they wanted to fly with. In reality, the Decepticons don't mind the humans riding with them, so long as they don't cause said con trouble.

JG decided to ride with Armada Starscream, ShadowLDrago decided to ride with Blitzwing, Paul and Miki decided to ride with Sunstreaker, N rode with Slipstream, Sari, West, Team Rocket, and Spade rode with Lugnut, and Abby decided on TFA Megatron.

During breaks, the two beings would normally keep the order in the chaos which was sometimes caused by Starscream. Abby sighed as she climbed up into the cockpit, put her luggage behind the chair, sat down and strapped in. Afterward, she laid her head against the chair and sighed.

Abby: I'm gonna hate this...

Megatron: Me too.

?: Anti-social.

Abby's eyes snapped open as she looked at the dash board to see ShadowLDrago and JG, both with arms crossed on the monitor screen. Abby groaned and did a face palm.

Abby: You can be really annoying sometimes JG.

JG: (Smiles) That's what I do.

ShadowLDrago: You should be glad about this, you get a break.

Abby: I don't need a break.

Before either of the two could say anything, she shut off the monitors and put her face in her hands.

Megatron: ...You do need a break, Miss Work-A-Holic.

Abby: Oh shut up.

* * *

_**(Enter Hare Hare Yukai as ending)**_

* * *

**JG: I'm so annoying XD.**

**Megatron: Why am I here?**

**JG: To do the honors.**

**Megatron: ...Read and Review...**

**JG: ...(Runs off) STARSCREAM! YOU OWE ME 50$ I GOT HIM TO SAY IT!**

**Megatron: ...She's also insane. -_-'**

**(Note: I decided that Sari is in her teenager form in this story)**


	2. Hath No Fury

_**(Enter Disgaea 3 Opening as opening)**_

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Hath no Fury~**

JG: Please?

Abby: No.

JG: But-

Abby: I said no!

SLD: Someone's in a fowl mood today.

Abby growled as she sank lower in her seat. At the moment, everyone was in the air heading to the port where everyone else was waiting at. JG was also trying to convince Abby into buying a swimsuit which she kept refusing. Abby hates wearing swimsuits in general. Wearing a swimsuit is like being on display in her opinion. Abby moaned as she lowered her hat to cover her eyes.

Megatron: Some times I never understand how you can stand her?

Abby: Sometimes, I wonder that very same thing.

Then JG's face appeared on the monitor on the dash board, a determined look on her face.

JG: Well excuse me for wanting N to take notice in you.

Abby: Why would I want and or need N to notice me.

JG: Cause you like him.

Abby sank lower, if that was even possible and her knees wee practically hiding her face, as JG pouted and thought for a moment and snickered at an idea she came up with.

JG: Fine then...Konota.

Abby immediately scurried to sit up, shot up and glared at JG with a beat red face.

Abby: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!

JG snickered as ShadowLDrago, SLD's image appeared with a raised eyebrow.

SLD: "Konota"?

JG: Abby's middle name! It means "Gentle" in Affrican.

Abby's face went beat red as she heard a chuckle from next to her and saw Blitzwing in jet mode.

Blitzwing (Random): OHAHAHA! How cute! Jou have zuch an adorable name!

JG: Got that right!

Abby's face was still red as she threatened to jump out of the cockpit and yelled.

Abby: SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!

Blitzwing (Icy): Vill jou just calm down? It'z just a name.

Abby: Zip it you refrigerator!

Blitzwing (Hothead): "Refrigerator"!?

Before he could finish, he transformed into tank mode and started to fall to the ground, SLD inside. After a few seconds of screaming, Blitzwing regained himself and transformed into jet mode. Inside, SLD was clutchin his seat, eyes wide and fingers digging into his seat belt. A few seconds later, JG's image and Abby's image appeared on the monitor; JG looked worried and Abby looked slightly amused.

JG: You okay?

SLD: Uh...If falling a few thousand feet in a two ton robot counts as "okay"...then I'm good.

Abby: You should have seen the look on your face, PRICELESS!

SLD growled as Abby's image soon vanished and JG sweat dropped.

JG: Wanna hitchhike with me?

SLD: Please?

After a quick transfer, SLD sat behind JG and the trip continued. After about an hour, they reached a port with two very large ships waiting at the dock; they seemed perfect for the entire crew of Autobots and Decepticons. As soon as they landed, JG and SLD got out and ran ahead and stood next to the captains of the two ships, both men and appeared to be twins. JG pulled her microphone off her belt and pressed the button.

JG: Okay, everyone, Autobots to the ship on the left, Decepticons to the ship on the right, humans, stay until all bots and cons are on the ships.

After wards, all the Autobots started heading to one ship while all the Decepticons started heading to the other. When everyone was in respected ships, the humans gather around the two authors and started discussing.

Sari, Miki, N, Spade, and West decided on the Autobot ship; and JG, SLD, Paul, and Abby decided on the Decepticon ship. Once the captains were on the ship, both took off, on their ways to Hawaii. On the Autobot ship, N leaned over the edge, watching the scene pass by and West soon joined him.

West: This'll be one fun vacay, huh?

N: I guess so.

West: ...What's up?

N sighed and turned around so now his back was against the railing. West knew what, or who, he was thinking about. Everyone knew he liked Abby, but some people don't know if she likes him back. West simply smiled and patted N's shoulder and walked away.

Decepticon Ship...

Abby sat against a random wall, watching everyone have fun and soon heard someone slid down a wall and turned her head to see Paul had joined into sitting against the wall. To be honest, they hate each other in "Battles of the Generations" and they hate each other in real life. Now Abby didn't want to talk, but a question pecked at her head and she had to ask.

Abby: Why aren't you with Miki?

Paul: I'd much rather be here than near Bumblebee and those other hyperactive idoits.

_***Good point.***_ Abby looked away, thinking that was all she was gonna get out of the purple haired trainer. But she was wrong when she heard him ask a question, and a very...personal one at that.

Paul: Why aren't you with N?

Abby froze, eyes wide and face beat red as she turned to Paul and was shocked to see him smirking, as if he knew he was going to get a good result out of the question. Abby kne wthat whenever Paul smirks like that, there's always chaos soon after wards. She looked away and tried to ignore the question, but she could still feel his gaze on her. Her shoulders slumped and she spoke.

Abby: Same reason as you.

Paul: Liar.

Abby groaned and she stood up and walked away, Paul smirking as she walked on. _***Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. At least she's embarased and not scorned.***_

* * *

_**(Enter Hare Hare Yukai as**** ending)**_

* * *

_**JG: Hello fans! Here's the new chapter, but I'm putting it on hold for a while, since I need to work on other stories and start an "Edward Scissorhand" fanfic that's been buzzing in my head for a while now. Please review though X3**_


End file.
